Our Hearts Call Out
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: Ok, this fic is kind of a retelling only with deeper insight into the main characters of Rinoa, Squall and Seifer. This is ultimatly a Rinoa/Seifer pairing.....R&R!! tell me what you think!
1. Chapter One

Title: Our Hearts Call Out - 1

Author: Kryssi Louise

Rating: PG - Oh no, there is kissing in this! Hide your eyes!

Description: Psychotic love triangle that consists of Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The outcome is a Rinoa Seifer pairing. 

Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just a crazy fan fiction writer who owns nothing of these characters, Square Soft, Final Fantasy...blah blah blah, we all know the drill. I have no material gain from doing this, only the wonderful satisfaction of knowing that I'm torturing innocent people with my writing!!! *evil laughter inserted here*

Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people! But could we have some constructive criticism please? The "I hate Seifer and Rinoa together" messages are just a bit annoying

* * *

Squall Leonhart lay on his bed silently. The buzzing of the flourescent lights was all that could be heard in the quiet room. He was a young man of seventeen years with shaggy brown hair and ocean blue eyes that many of the girls of Balamb Garden thought made him look cute. None of those girls would talk to him much though. When he came to the Garden word traveled fast that Squall liked to keep to himself. He was hardly worth the time of trying to get to open up. Now he was alone. Finally a SeeD member, his dream come true. Yet he was alone. His eyes wandered to his gun blade as it lay in the case. The words of Headmaster Cid echoed in his ears. _"Finally, a gun blade expert."_ Did that make him valuable? Or was Cid just saying those words because he was required to.

The harsh ring of the doorbell rang out loud and clear, shattering his thoughts. Soon to follow was the sing song voice of a spunky young girl. Selphie Tilmitt also had passed the tests that day. "Squall! You in there?" She rang the bell again, "come on! Lets go! Everyone is down in the ballroom. Its time to party!" 

Hoping that maybe she had gone away he didn't say anything and still lay on his bed. Just as he started to drift off again the bell rang once more, giving a shrill intrusion to his thoughts.

Frustrated, Squall got up off the bed, "Alright, fine! I'm coming." he walked out of his room and pushed the unlock button on his door. It opened with a swish as Selphie came jumping in.

"Why aren't you changed?!" Her big eyes looked truly shocked as she looked him up and down. "The party starts any minute now."

Squall just looked at the scrawny girl with pigtail hair in front of him._ "How does something so small have so much energy?"_ he thought. Realizing that she wanted an answer, he let out a sigh, "I wasn't planning on going."

"What?! No, come on Squall." She went bouncing into his room and looked through his closet for his new SeeD uniform. Grabbing it, she came running back to him, "now get changed!" She looked at him insistently and held the uniform under his nose. A sly grin crept across her face, "afraid of having fun?" she questioned. 

That did it. Squall Leonhart would not be accused of being afraid of something. He let out a sigh, "fine." Grabbing the uniform he walked into his bedroom, wishing that the doors weren't automatic so that he could slam it.  


* * *

The soft clunk of his boots echoed through the empty halls as Squall made his way towards the ballroom. He held himself up high, tossing back his hair, feeling proud that he was a SeeD now. However his mind was still weighed down with how he would rather be in his room, or perhaps in the Training Center instead of going to a formal ball where no one would talk to him. As he walked past the Quad two figures could be seen in the shadows. One was a tall, broad shouldered, young man. Squall could tell right away by the slicked back, blond hair and the long, grey coat that it was Seifer, his rival. He felt the anger swell inside of him as he remembered how Seifer had earlier that day left him with a scar across his face. The other figure was that of a young women. She had dark hair that fell over her shoulders and she wore a soft, cream coloured dress. She was obviously going to be at the ball. Seifer leaned against the wall, his arms on either side of her head as he towered over the women, pressing her against the wall. Leaning down he whispered something to her and a warm, heartfelt giggle came from the girl. Seifer then leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Squall scowled as he walked by. _"Why can't people get a room?" _he asked himself as he quickened his pace to the ballroom.

* * *

"Rinoa, you look gorgeous tonight." Seifer whispered into the young women's ear. She let out a soft girlish giggle as he then leaned in and softly kissed her. He looked into her deep brown eyes and suddenly saw a sadness there, "what's wrong?" 

She looked away for a moment and then back, "I wish you could have passed the SeeD exam today. I was hoping to go to the party with you tonight." She sighed, "Now I have to go alone." Her eyes held such honesty that it hurt even Seifer to see her like this. 

"I know." He pushed away from her and slowly started to pace the floor. "I just can't stand the orders they give!" The anger boiled in him as he remembered the exam that day. "We could have been heros if it weren't for that stupid order to retreat! And that goodie-goodie Squall and his side kick Chicken-wuss just HAD to obey orders! Well what about MY orders?!" He stopped right in her face and punched the wall near her head, not being able to hold back his frustration.

"You are still a student here, Seifer and you should follow the rules." Rinoa answered his anger with gentle reminders, "You've been through the exam several times now. If you really wanted to be a SeeD, you could do it." She looked up into his eyes, "do you still hold onto the old dream?" 

He looked at her and then away again. How was it that she could stay so calm during his angry outbursts? Yet her words hit too close to home, "I don't know anymore." He unclenched his fist from the wall and let it drop to his side. Her hands slide up his chest to his neck until she was gently holding his face in her soft hands. Seifer had to give a small shudder from her touch, she was the most amazing women he had ever met and did not want to do anything to lose her. The large brown eyes that journeyed deep into his, held truth and honesty, "I believe in you Seifer." Her voice was like a gentle breeze that calmed everything inside of him. 

"I know you do." Ever so slowly he leaned down and kissed her. Rinoa pulled away and leaned her forehead against his chest, "Please promise me that you will not lose sight of your dreams, Seifer. You are a strong person in every way, do not lose that."

_ "Yes, Seifer, do not lose your strength..."_ A strange voice echoed through his mind.

"Are you alright?" Rinoa looked up at him questioningly. He seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, are you alright? You look like you've been to the moon and back." She smiled at him playfully.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'll have another chance at the exams." Giving her a reassuring smile he said, "Really. Don't worry. Now, you have to be at the party tonight right?"

"Oh! I had totally forgotten! I guess being with you does that to me." Her smile seemed to light up everything around her, bringing a joy into him that he only felt around her. "You're sure there is no way you can come?" Rinoa looked at him with hope in her eyes even though she knew the truth.

"You know I can't."

"I know." Disappointment flashed across her face again but brightened once more, her emotions never lingering on sadness for very long.

Seifer hugged her close and then pulled back, "Go and have some fun alright? I am sure that Headmaster Cid is waiting for you." With that she nodded, kissed his cheek lightly and started to walk away. Her hand having to leave his as he tried to hold on to her as long as possible.

"I'll come look for you after my meeting with the Headmaster, alright?" She smiled again, "try not to miss me to much!" The heals of her shoes could be heard echoing through the dark hall as he was left standing there watching after her. Rinoa Heartilly was some women, and Seifer was proud to know her.

_"I am searching for you my Dark Knight. You will serve me."_ Once again he was sure he heard a voice in the silence of the night. He looked around him, standing still to listen, yet all Seifer could hear was the chirping of the crickets in the humid night air.

* * *

The music playing was up beat and the dance floor was alive with young couples who waltzed around in circles. All of them smiling and laughing as they enjoyed the evening of relaxation after a long hard struggle to become soldiers of SeeD. The Ballroom was spectacular with is dome shaped roof. A full moon with its accompaniment of stars could be seen through the glass ceiling of the dome. It was a fairy tale night. Everyone was having the time of their life except for one young man who stood alone in a corner slowly sipping at his drink in its crystal glass.

"Squall!" Selphie came running up to him. "So you made it!" She smiled at her own triumph. "Having fun yet?" Was it his imagination or did this girl not stop moving at any time?

"Its really kind of boring actually." Taking a sip of his drink again, he looked for her reaction.

"Well that will have to change." Selphie looked at him determinedly. She would not give into defeat. 

While the girl stood in front of him deep in thought on how to make him have a good time, Squall caught sight of a young women in a cream coloured dress. She stood in the middle of the dance floor by herself. _"That is odd."_ He thought. 

"Oh Squall, before I forget," Selphie interrupted his thoughts for the second time that day, "Do you think you would be able to help me out with the Garden Festival? I know we have a lot of work to do now as SeeD members but I'm on the committee and I just wondered if you think you would help out at times." Squall looked away from the women on the dance floor and looked back at Selphie. Her eyes were full of hope as she waited his answer, obviously she had not received many takers on the idea.

"Sure, count me in. I will try to help when I get a chance." 

"Oh! That is great Squall! You really are a nice guy!" She jumped up and down in one spot clapping her hands together with excitement. "It will be great Squall, just you wait and see!"

"Yo!" A familiar voice was heard coming towards the two.

"Zell! I need to talk to you!" Selphie swiftly turned to him. The young man ran a hand through his spiked, blond hair and flashed her a smile, "Sure babe, anything you want." 

Selphie blushed a moment, taken off guard by his words, she looked him up and down. He also was in a new SeeD uniform. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "What do you say to helping me out with the Garden Festival?"

"What? Um, I dunno Selph, I'll have to see." Quickly wanting to change the subject Zell looked up at Squall, "hey man, now that we are all SeeD, why don't you put her there?" he held out his hand, waiting to receive the other young man's handshake. 

Squall looked at him. He never liked Zell from the very start. Zell had a reputation for the fights he and Seifer would constantly get into. He was a loud, impulsive person and to Squall that meant that Zell was unpredictable. You could never trust someone like that to pull through for you on your team. Squall ignored the outstretched hand and took another sip from his crystal glass. Zell shook his head, "even as a SeeD, you're still the same. I guess that is just you though, man."

"Zell, what about the Garden Festival?" Selphie's perky voice was all of a sudden heard again as she did her best to press the martial arts master into helping her out.

"Uh," he looked around for an excuse to get away, "I think I see someone over there that I know. See ya Squall!" With that he took off in a quick jog, Selphie close on his heals.

Squall watched after them a moment. _"Some people here are so strange. I can not believe that I told Selphie I would help her. I'm not going to have the time for that stupid Garden Festival. There is lots of SeeD work to do."_ He looked up through the glass dome into the stars, _"Still, she is cute, though overly active, and she needs the help. I guess everyone needs a break."_ His thoughts trailed off as he once again looked down to the dance floor. The young women was no longer there, until he spotted her standing in between the twirling bodies of the other people who were dancing. She too was looking up at the stars. He looked closer, _"where have I saw her before?" _Squall could not place her and did not have the time to think it through as she suddenly looked back down and glanced around the room. She saw him watching her. He quickly looked away embarrassed that the mysterious women had caught him staring at her. Thinking it was safe to look back again Squall slowly looked up, only to find her still standing there, staring back at him with a smile. He started to walk away from where he was standing, feeling that he should leave, yet she held up a finger telling him to wait right there as she then began to walk over to him.

"Hello there." She greeted when she reached him, "See anyone out there that you like?" Her smile was unlike any other persons he had ever met. It seemed to radiate from her with a pure happiness.

"I'm not here for that." Was his simple answer, wishing that she would leave him alone.

"Oh, I see." She nodded her head knowingly. Holding her hands behind her back she slowly rock back and forth on her heels in a playful manner. "Well, I am." She smiled again, "Ok, well not really, but I am looking for a dancing partner and you are the cutest guy here without a date. So guess what?" She leaned in close to him as she asked the question and paused, waiting for an answer, "oh, so that is how it is huh? Ok well, anyway, YOU are it." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him out to the dance floor.

Squall dug in his heals to the floor, "No, wait, wait!" 

The girl paused a moment, "yes?"

Looking down to the floor, feeling ashamed for what he had to confess, he said, "I don't know how to dance."

That wonderful smile once again spread across her face, "that is alright, you will catch on, just follow my lead." With that she pulled him to the center of the dance floor where she then had him assume dancing position and took off with the music.

He tried to keep up with her but kept stumbling and stepping on her toes. She never showed it though, just kept on trying. Squall could see the determination in her eyes, this girl wanted to get it right. They stumbled around the dance floor, other couples were staring at them and he was becoming very self conscious and frustrated. Throwing down his hands he turned away from her, "forget it! This is useless!" 

As he started to walk off the dance floor she grabbed his hand, "no, please, don't walk off." There was a pause in the music. The sincerity in her eyes made him came back to her and hold her as before. "You worry to much, just let go and stop thinking about it. Just do what feels right." She smiled at him once more and as the music started again Squall felt something come over him. 

Suddenly they were dancing as one, in perfect sync. Her dark hair flew around her, falling over her shoulders with every turn. The joy behind her eyes lite up as she started to smile and laugh with enjoyment. A smile gently crept across his face. Just seeing how happy she was brought joy into his own heart. 

Before Squall knew it the music had stopped and the lights were turned down low as the celebration continued with fireworks in the sky above. Both of them stood on the floor with everyone else and watched the spectacular show. Squall noticed that many couples around them were in an embrace or giving loving kisses to their partner. He looked down to the young women in his arms. The light in her eyes was enhanced by the flashes of light from the heavens. She looked like she was having fun. 

The lights were turned on once again as the music began. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and smiled. Her smile never seemed to fade. Never in his life had Squall met anyone who appeared to be as happy with life as she did.

"Thank you for the dance," she said. "I was told to have fun tonight, and I did, thanks to you." She leaned up and gently touched her lips to his cheek, "thank you again."

Her eyes wandered the room until they landed on a group of people to the side, "I have to go. You dance really well!" She called out with a girlish giggle as she then trotted off to the group.

Squall wanted to ask for her to stay, he wanted to know her name, he wanted to know what she was doing with Seifer earlier. _"Seifer..."_ His thoughts all came together. That same dress, the same hair, the same giggle. _"That is where I recognized her from."_ His eyes were wide as he watched her disappear into the crowd of people. _"How could such a lovely women having anything to do with that arrogant, poor excuse for a human being?"_

_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! More coming I hope. Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)

   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



	2. Chapter Two

Title: Our Hearts Call Out - 2

Author: Kryssi Louise

Rating: PG - More kissing!! What is the world coming to?!

Description: Psychotic love triangle that consists of Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The outcome is a Rinoa Seifer pairing. 

Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just a crazy fan fiction writer who owns nothing of these characters, Square Soft, Final Fantasy...blah blah blah, we all know the drill. I have no material gain from doing this, only the wonderful satisfaction of knowing that I'm torturing innocent people with my writing!!! *evil laughter inserted here*

Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people! But could we have some constructive criticism please? The "I hate Seifer and Rinoa together" messages are just a bit annoying.

  


* * *

Rinoa followed Headmaster Cid through the dimly lite halls of Balamb Garden. All the students were in their dorm rooms while the graduates were at the party. Trailing behind her was Xu, an instructor at the Garden and Cid's assistant. She was going to stand in on Rinoa and Cid's meeting. According to Cid she could be trusted. That brought Rinoa's mind to rest. She had been nervous when he had first mentioned someone sitting in on the discussion, she could not afford a leak of information to get out. Her resistance group was obscure and small. If their plans were to somehow be revealed to outsiders the consequences could be extremely dangerous.

Passing by the Quad she gave a quick glance over to the dark corner she had met Seifer in earlier that night. She smiled to herself at the thought of him. She had to remember to tell him how much fun she had at the ball. Though it was still a deep disappointment that he could not have been there with her. Still, it had been amusing to watch the young man she had danced with. When she had caught sight of him he looked as though he never knew how to have any fun. Rinoa counted it a great success to have made him smile at least a little bit that night. It was a shame that she did not know his name. Yet she enjoyed adding the mystery to the whole situation since he did not know her name. She let out a sigh, "men are so strange at times." Her thoughts lingered a moment longer on her blue eyed dancing partner before she was shaken back into the present time. They had reached an elevator in the main hall of the Garden and Xu reached forward to press the button. The three still not speaking a word stepped into the elevator as the doors then slide shut and they were carried swiftly upwards.

When the doors opened again the three stepped out into what looked like a lobby. It was fashionably decorated in crimson and gold with large oak doors straight ahead of them down a red carpet. They all walked into Cid's office. Rinoa stood just inside as the doors closed with a thump behind her. Cid took his seat behind his desk as Xu took her place standing at the corner of the desk. She stood straight and tall with her hands behind her back, awaiting the meeting to begin. 

"Please my dear, take a seat." Cid waved his hand to one of the seat in front of his desk.

Rinoa smiled as she walked over and sat down in the comfortable leather seat. Behind Cid she could see the night sky in the large decorated window, much like the one in the ballroom, "Thank you." She replied as she delicately crossed her legs and folded her hands, putting them in her lap.

The elderly man leaned across his desk slightly, "Now young lady, what might I do for you?" 

His voice was calm and comforting, letting Rinoa feel relaxed and less nervous, "As you know from my request, I am a leader of a small resistance group in Timber. Timber has been invaded by the Galbadian army." She paused a moment watching the Headmasters reactions to her words. 

He sat calmly listening, "Go on my dear," he commented with a wave of his hand.

"On behalf of myself and the people of Timber who agree with our resistance, I am requesting help from your Garden. We require a few of your best SeeD's who can help us remove Galbadia's hold on us. It will be a risky job and if we are caught it could result in consequences we would rather not have to take."

Cid sat back in his seat and folded his hands in front of him. He looked at the young women as he thought. She was so young, yet a leader of a resistance. She was risking a lot for the good of what she believed in. He could see the passion behind her eyes and her anticipation of his answer. At least she did not seem to be as nervous as before. Glancing at Xu he lightly nodded his head. Rinoa watched as she then walked out of the room. When she looked back at Cid her eyes gave away her feelings. She was frightened. To quiet her fears he quickly said to her, "Xu is just going to retrieve files of our best SeeD soldiers." He smiled, "I realize that you must be a very strong women to be in charge of this, but you need not worry when you are in this Garden. You are in good hands my dear and we will help you. The soldiers we will send to you will be our best and will not only do the job but protect you as well. I give them into your hands."

A look of relief came over her face, "Thank you so much! I am usually not so worried but I fear not for myself but my group. I have to look out for them."

"I understand. Balamb Garden with stand by your side through this." He smiled getting up as Xu walked back into the room.

"The files are ready, Headmaster." She said as she resumed her place at the corner of the desk.

"Excellent." Leaning down and pressing a button near his desk, a holographic image appeared of a young man. The image slowly spun around, showing him off from front to back. He had blonde hair that spiked up and wore a smile of pride as he was dressed in a SeeD uniform. There was a strange marking on the left side of his face, an intricate black tattoo. 

"This is Zell Dincht. He was born and raised in Dollet where his family still lives. His grandfather was a renowned soldier and he shows excellent potential to live up to his grandfather. Mr. Dincht's specialty is martial arts. He is a master of his skills and of great value to this Garden. He is one of our new graduates." Xu read off the information for each soldier as they appeared.

"Next is Selphie Tilmitt." At the click of another button the image of the young man disappeared and was replaced with that of a spunky young girl. She too was in a SeeD uniform yet looked as though she should be off running in the forests with bunnies. Even though it was only an image there was a certain amount of innocents about her. Rinoa found it hard to believe that this girl could be one to help out in battle. "Miss Tilmitt transferred here from another Garden last semester. She too is a new graduate."

"She looks so young though." Rinoa looked at Xu then back to the hologram.

"Miss Tilmitt is one of our more," She paused a moment, "spirited soldiers, but she knows how to handler herself well in battle. She has superior control of her weapon of choice being her nunchaku. She adds a great deal of vigor to the group she is placed in and we believe that she will be a help to keep up moral."

"I see." Rinoa took one more look at the girl and smiled, "I look forward to meeting her."

Xu continued, "Here is our last solider. He also is a new graduate." She pressed the button once more and up came an image of another young man. He had brown, shaggy hair and his face was emotionless. He wore the same SeeD uniform as the other two and held a large gunblade in his hand. Rinoa felt her stomach do a flip flop. It was the same young man who she had danced with earlier that night.

"Squall Leonhart. A born leader with top fighting skills of the class. He is a gunblade expert at this Garden. Mr. Leonhart will be the leader of the group so you will be discussing plans with him. He is well focused and will get the job done." With one last click of the button the hologram was shut off. "Any questions Miss. Heartilly?"

Rinoa was pulled out of her thoughts. "Squall Leonhart is it?" She smiled to herself,"boy is he in for a surprise." She looked up at Xu, "No, they sound like they will make a wonderful team. I look forward to their arrival in Timber." She then looked to Cid, "I have one issue though. I really do not have much Gil to pay you. We can only offer 25 000 for the job."

Cid looked to Xu once again and then back at the girl seated in front of him, "I realize that. Usually we would not take such a job on that low of a price. But I can see you are in desperate need of help and this Garden is here to help out in any way possible."

"You have no idea how much this means to me. How much it will mean to Timber." Her excitement grew inside of her at the thought of freeing Timber from Galbadian rule. She held herself in check though and continued, "Your soldiers can take the train from Dollet into Timber. At the Timber train station I will have someone there to meet them. One of my men will reveal themselves by saying 'The forests of Timber sure have changed.' which your soldiers will then answer, 'But the owls are still around.' That way everyone will know that they have the right person." 

Cid stood up from his chair and Rinoa did the same. He leaned over the desk and shook her hand, "Our soldiers will be there as soon as possible. They will be on the morning train out of Dollet tomorrow. We pray your safety getting back tonight."

She smiled as she shook his hand back, "Thank you. Thank you so very much. I look forward to their arrival. Well it is late, I must be going."

"Yes, do you need an escort? We would be happy to accommodate you with one, my dear, for your safety." Cid walked around his desk to where the young women stood and motioned towards the door.

"A few of my men are waiting outside of the Garden, I should be fine. Thank you anyway." She gave the old man a smile.

"Still, I want you to be safe." He turned to Xu, "Call Seifer. Maybe he can rake up some brownie points for doing a good deed."

"Yes sir." Xu walked out of the room into the lobby outside as Cid and Rinoa followed.

"This young man is one of most excellent students, yet is having a hard time passing SeeD exams." Cid explained. He had a look of disappointment about him as he thought of the young man who could be so valuable to them as a SeeD member.

"I see." Rinoa held back here giggles from the ironic occurrence.

Xu walked back over to the two, "Seifer is on his way. He will meet you at the elevator on the first floor."

"Thank you Xu." Rinoa turned to the old man again, "Headmaster Cid. I want to thank you again for all your help." Before he knew it the women had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and was hugging him. He hardly knew what to do so he just lightly hugged her back. She pulled back and pressed the button to the elevator. The doors opened and she walked in, turned around to face Cid and Xu and smiled as the doors closed and she was being carried away downstairs.

Xu looked at the stunned man beside her, "She is a strong women. If she was a SeeD she would be an exceptional leader."

"Yes. Yes she is." He said, turning Xu's words around. He turned away without a word and walked back into his office, closing the large doors behind him.

* * *

"I had the most wonderful time tonight!" Rinoa exclaimed when she first saw Seifer. 

He could not help but smile at her enthusiasm, "well, I'm happy for you. This is the smile from you that I wasn't getting before the ball." She let out a girlish giggle as she leaned into the kiss he gave her before offering her his arm, "M'lady, may I escort you outside?" 

Laughing she tried to become serious and replied, "That is what you are here for is it not?"

"Too true, too true." He let her link her arm through his as they started to walk down the stairs and towards the main entrance of the garden.

She glanced around the dim hall ways, "I'm glad you're here. I probably would have never found my way out."

"But I'm sure you refused my help to Headmaster Cid." Seifer gave her a knowing look.

"Yes. But all the same, I am glad you are here." She lightly hung off his arm, laying her head down on it as they walked along.

The sound of water could be heard as they walked down the last set of steps before the front entrance. Rinoa always enjoyed this place in the Garden. Walls of water spilled over into a pond through the day and night. At night coloured lights could be seen shining through the rippling waves and creeping up the waterfalls. She thought it was a shame that not many of the students would ever see this unless they broke the Garden's curfew rule.

In silence they reached the front gate. Standing in the shadows was three of her men. Rinoa motioned to them and they slowly walked over, checking over their shoulder constantly to be sure know one saw them, "How did the meeting go?" one asked. He wore dark jeans with a black shirt and a cap on his head.

"It went well. We have their support." She looked the boy up and down and then straight into his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Princess, you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do. Now how do you feel?" Her words were firm as she kept looking directly at him.

Reluctantly he answered, "I'm fine today. I've been doing ok. Now can we go? I think we have been here long enough." He glances around again.

"Alright, just give me a minute." She sent them back into the shadows a little ways off as she then turned to Seifer, "Thank you for walking me out here. I'm glad I could see you again before I left. Who knows how long it be will until we see each other again."

He moved his hands through her hair as he gazed down into her eyes. He did not appear to be listening to anything she said as he gazed at the moonlight reflecting in the darkness of her eyes and adding to her beauty. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, down her nose, kissing her cheek and then softly kissing her lips. They faintly tasted of fresh strawberries and wanting more he kissed her deeper. Seifer could feel her arms wrap around him and her fingers explore his back. Her touch sent chills through his body as the scent of her perfume assaulted his senses. From the deepness of their kiss he heard a soft whimper come from Rinoa and she held him tighter with a type of urgency, like she would not be with him for a long while. Finally he pulled back and looked at her, seeing that her eyes were still closed and watched them slowly flutter open. A deep sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she then smiled lovingly up at him. He ran the back of his hand along her soft cheek a few times before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "I will always be looking for you. No matter what crosses our paths, no matter where you are, or what happens. I will always be looking for you because our hearts call out to each other." He kissed her ear lobe gently as he almost mouthed the words, "I need you, my angel."

She kissed him once more, her body still trembling from the last kiss and his words. Her big brown eyes gazed far into his, speaking words to him that could never be expressed with her voice. Slowly she pulled back from him and her pure smile was back, "You better come looking for me or I might start thinking you don't care." Her teasing brought a smile to his face as he then watched her hurry over to her men. Four shadows could be seen scurrying into every dark corner they could find so they would not be seen. Seifer kept watch until he heard the sound of a car motor starting and knew that they were safely on their way back to Timber.  
  


_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! More coming. Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)

   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter Three

Title: Our Hearts Call Out - 3  


Author: Kryssi Louise  


Rating: PG-13 - You know, drinking in a bar...love interest....some violence.....stuff like that.  


Description: Psychotic love triangle that consists of Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The outcome is a Rinoa Seifer pairing.   


Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!  


Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just a crazy fan fiction writer who owns nothing of these characters, Square Soft, Final Fantasy...blah blah blah, we all know the drill. I have no material gain from doing this, only the wonderful satisfaction of knowing that I'm torturing innocent people with my writing!!! *evil laughter inserted here*  


Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people! But could we have some constructive criticism please? The "I hate Seifer and Rinoa together" messages are just a bit annoying.  


Authors Notes: This is for Jon and Mike as well as anyone else who has been waiting for me to get the time to write more to this! If you haven't read the first two chapters I suggest you do. Well, guys, after months of waiting, here it is!   


* * *  
  


It was only the afternoon but the day had already gone on forever. Squall now found himself sitting in a small, ill-lit, Timber bar trying to collect his thoughts as his 'employer' tried to figure out her next course of action. It had come as a shock to him when he found out that the women he had danced with the night before was also the women who led a resistance faction called the Forest Owls. She had gone to the Garden to meet with Headmaster Cid, whom she claimed was introduced to her by Seifer.

Seifer. Squall stared as his empty glass with intense hatred. A large television screen behind him gave off a sickly blue glow that added to his disgust at the thought of his rival. He still could not understand how such a beautiful women would have anything to do with someone like Seifer, but he supposed it was not his place to question.

He glanced to the table on his right where Rinoa sat with the forever bubbly Selphie. At least he wasn't completely in charge. The contract that had been laid out specified how he and his team members were under the employment of Rinoa and her group. This meant they had to follow her orders. Squall scowled at the thought, _"She isn't doing a very bang up job."_ He let out a sigh and pushed back his chair which made a quick scrapping sound of wood against wood as he stood up. He picked up his glass and walked over to the bar where Zell was seated. Squall slid his glass across the counter. 

The bar tender glanced up skeptically, "Another soda, son?" A small smirk crept along the old man's face.

"Yeah." Was the only reply from the boy as he waited for his drink.

Zell was busy studying the wood of the bar, he looked to be deep in thought, "Man, I wish I could buy a real drink." He looked up at Squall, "but I guess we couldn't do that anyway. Since we are working and all."

"Whatever." Squall just shook his head and turned away from the bar with his newly filled glass. He walked back over to the tables and loomed over the girls as they sat discussing something that did not sound like plans to get to the T.V. station.

Selphie giggled, "Yeah, he's cute!" She then added almost horrified, "But I could never tell him that! I'd be too embarrassed." A light blush washed across her cheeks as her hands flew up to them and she shook her head back and forth giggling all the while.

"But maybe he likes you too! You could both have secret crushes on each other, just the both of you don't know it!" Rinoa leaned across the table excitedly as she mentioned the possibility. She was startled a moment as Squall's tall form stood over her.

"We are awaiting our orders. What is our next course of action?" His eyes looked down on her coldly. He did not like delays and this petty conversation was keeping them from reaching their goal.

"Well, from what I understand that door over there," and with a wave of her hand she pointed to a door in the far back, "leads out into an ally that should bring us to the t.v. station. When we get there the only thing left to do is pray that this is a broadcast of peace." Her face beamed with hope as she truly believed that this would be the end of Timber's tribulation under Galbadia.

"Pray all you want." Squall took a drink from his glass, "I think we should get a move on, they will probably start broadcasting soon." He took another drink, emptying the glass then laid it down heavily on the wooden table. With that he walked away from the table and towards the back door.

Rinoa watched after him with sad curiosity. She let out a sigh, "Is he always like this?" 

"Yeah, but once you get to know him, Squall really is a good guy." Selphie replied sympathetically.  


* * *

Zell watched as Squall pushed open the back door and walked out. He surveyed the room to find the girls getting ready to leave so he too got up and walked outside. The beaming sun was a shock to his eyes after being in the dismal bar and in reaction he squinted, his hand going up to shade his eyes, "Woah! Forgot how bright it is out here!"

There was no reply from Squall as he just stood staring down the alley. Zell shook his head. He could no understand why Squall did not like him. Sure he could be loud at times, but it never seemed to bother other people. Even Instructor Trepe didn't seem to mind. Oh well, maybe he would get a chance to prove himself to his leader. 

Selphie suddenly came skipping out the door almost knocking Zell over, "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there."

"No problem," he laughed, "I'm as agile as a cat. Nothing can knock me over." He flashed a smile and puffed out his chest. As he took a step forward Selphie stuck out a foot that sent him flying to the cobblestone ground. "Ouch!"

She stood over him, her playful smile wider than it had ever been, "you were saying?" She innocently cocked her head to the side then skipped off to catch up with Rinoa and Squall as they had already reached the end of the alley.

Zell picked himself up and dusted off his clothing before following her. When he reached the group he saw that they were all looking up, following their gaze he saw a giant television screen on the side of a building. There was static across it at the moment but he knew that soon there were be a live broadcast showing on that screen.

"Come on." Squall started to lead the way up some stairs with the others in tow. When they reached a landing in front of the screen they all stopped. Rinoa looked up at it, strong faith burning in her eyes.

"Now we just hope." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Squall mumbled something under his breath, "hope all you want."

Rinoa's eyes darted quickly to him, "what is your problem?"

He almost winced under the piercing gaze of those innocent eyes but he was tired of this women thinking that she was high and mighty when all he saw was a very disorganized group that she lead. "You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes I do. You've been nothing but uncooperative ever since the failed kidnaping."

"Ok, fine. My problem is I really wonder how serious you are about all this. The fact that Timber is under Galbadian rule is not a game! You are such a small faction, with young boys to do your dirty work, that I wonder how you ever believed you would make any change. You hold meetings on the floor for crying out loud!" He had started to yell, the frustration of it all building up in him. Yet he wondered if that was really his problem. It wasn't like him to blow up at people, he was so used to just burying any feelings inside of him. 

"I can't believe you said that." Her eyes were welling up with crystal tears and her lips turned up in a quivering pout as she tried to hold back her emotion. Trying to keep her voice slow and even she retaliated, "This has been my life's work. Ever since I was ten years old I've believed in this! And those boys that you call them have more conviction in what they hold dear than you ever will!" With that she turned and ran back down the stairs. Squall looked over the railing after her, cursing himself for letting things get out of hand.

"Wow, you were a bit hard on her don't you think?" Zell was in shock from what had just happened. He had never heard Squall speak more than three words let alone attack a person on such an emotional level. 

"Never mind." Squall sighed as the three turned to see an image appear on the large screen.

  


* * *

  


Seifer sat slumped in his chair. He had been ordered to the disciplinary room for the afternoon. It was his punishment for disobeying orders the day before. He cursed under his breath and glanced up over his computer screen to see Instructor Trepe sitting at the desk in the front of the room. Fujiin and Rajiin, he knew, would be waiting outside the door for him. Seifer cursed again, how could he be stuck in his room while the chicken-wuss and Mr. Hero went off to save his woman? Anger burned hotter than hell inside of him. Maybe she had been right, if only he had passed the exam, it would be he who was out there having an adventure and saving the damsel in distress. A crooked smile slide across his lips a moment, _"damsel in distress my ass," _he thought. Rinoa was stronger willed than a bull seeing red. 

It was beside the point, though. 

"Instructor," his deep voice suddenly interrupted the silence.

"You know you are not to talk, Seifer." Quistis cut him off without even looking up from her work.

"Oh Instructor, so strict today?" His voice trying to mock her. He never had held her in very high esteem, so what if she had accomplished becoming an instructor at such a young age? She was no different from him.

Quistis only gazed at him over her glasses and replied simply, "If I were you, I wouldn't dig an any deeper hole than I am already in."

He was about to make another curt remark when at that moment a voice echoed through his head, _"Seifer..."_ His whole body felt cold and numb as he realized that he could not move a muscle. His mind was filled with frustration and confusion, _"do not worry..."_ The voice echoed again, _"you will be alright..."_

_ "You are confused, angry, you know that you are stronger than what they allow you to show. You're leadership is grand and a great asset to you. My knight, I wish for you to join me. You will have all the power you desire. You will not have to work for it as they make you to do. Seifer, you must join me. You must stand at my side proud and strong. We shall rule together. Join me and I will announce to the world that my knight is with me! You must come to Timber as quickly as possible, there you shall meet me." _

Seifer could feel power surging through his body as the voice spoke clearly in his mind. His magic abilities, his fighting abilities, his physical power all felt as if they would explode inside of him as they built stronger and stronger. Then just as quickly as the voice had appeared, it was gone along with the power that held him. He felt as though all the air had been punched from his lungs and he tumbled over in his desk, suddenly becoming aware of Instructor Trepe helping him up from the floor. Her lips were moving, but he could not hear what she was saying.

"....Seifer! Seifer! What's wrong?" Her words pounded his ear drums like a tidal wave crashing into land. Again, he could feel physical power rushing through his body and the only thought he had was to get to Timber. His mind focused on this one thought. With everything he had he got up, throwing Instructor Trepe against the other desks with brutal force. She let out a grunt of pain but he did not hear it. Making a bee line for the door he crashed through the Garden, the questions from Fujiin and Rajiin fell on deaf ears as he drew his gunblade and thundered towards the main gate.  


* * *

  


Rinoa had calmed her emotions and was now wandering the streets of Timber. She could not believe that Squall had said those words to her. To think that she had thought he was a nice guy last night. 

_ "Well he IS under a lot of stress."_ Her thoughts began to try and make logic of his behavior by making excuses. _"What about YOUR behavior?"_ Oh great, now she was talking to herself. 

The back of her head lightly thumped against a brick wall as she leaned against it in exasperation. She stared out into the town's square, not really focusing on any one thing as her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. Squall was good looking, that was for sure; and he seemed to be a good leader. He's eyes were so dreamy, _"What are you doing?! Seifer is the one you love! You've never doubted that."_ Her mind screamed at her, telling her to stop thinking about Squall that way. Besides, this was just a job he is doing, when its over he will leave and she will never see him again. _"Unless you go back to Garden..."_ Rinoa closed her eyes and shook her head wildly a few times. _"Alright, its just because you miss Seifer." _She told herself.

Just then a long gray coat caught her attention. A man carrying a gunblade ran passed the alley towards the T.V. station. The scar across his face made it undeniable who it was. Seifer. She ran out from the alley and watched after him. He wasn't suppose to be there, he wasn't even a SeeD. Rinoa called out his name but he did not even slow down, he appeared to be driven by an unknown possession. Without even thinking she took off after him at a sprint. Her eyes flashing with worry as he did not seem to be the same man she had fallen in love with.  


* * *

There was the Hero and Chicken-wuss standing watching a gigantic television screen. They were blocking the entrance by standing there. His eyes darted around, there had to be another way in. The voice in his head kept pressing him onward, he need to get into the television station. A back stair way suddenly become visible to him. He took it. Taking three steps at a time he made it to the top. Two guards stood in his way, his gunblade drawn he slashed at them and they crumpled to the ground like paper dolls. The clang of metal on metal echoed through the air as the blade hit the railing. He did not stop moving. Confronted with a door he let out a yell as his heavy army boots made contact with the door, ripping it off its hinges. Fury blazed in his eyes as more guards began to swarm him. He could see a podium ahead with a man standing there and camera men all around. He had no idea why, but something urged him to go after that man, he wondered why a moment, until that thought was erased from his mind and his blade lashed out again upon the guards at his side. Suddenly a crack came from the gun as the trigger had been pulled. There was no one else left standing but himself and the man at the podium. They stood and stared at each other a moment. Seifer's chest heaving from the energy that still rushed through him. Fear filling the other man's eyes as the cold, silvery steel of a gunblade was brought to his neck and a large muscular arm wrapped around his pudgy body. Seifer spoke not a word as the echoing voice beckoned him out of the building.

"Seifer what do you think you are doing?!" A male voice ripped through the haze in his mind. Confusion once again took over as he started to panic. 

The chicken-wuss tried to make a move, he was yelling something, Seifer couldn't hear it, he was too confused, "Back off chicken-wuss!" Still holding his captive tight he pointed the blade towards the boy, his finger ready on the trigger. 

"Give it up Seifer, why are you doing this?" Again the martial arts master made a move. 

"Zell no! Leave him alone!" The Hero ordered.

Wild with panic there was another crack as the trigger was released. He could hear a female voice scream the chicken-wuss' name as a skinny yellow blur ran towards the fallen SeeD. The smell of smoke and blood started to fill his nostrils and he was being over taken with nausea. The room around him blurred just before he realized Instructor Trepe was there calling to him. He payed no attention as the urge to leave the room over took him again. Slowly he inched his way to the back door, still holding his captive strong.

_ "Poor boy..."_ The voice echoed louder, thundering in his brain.

"Who are you?!" He screamed looking around frantically.

_ "My poor, poor boy. So misguided."_ What was a disembodied voice now sounded distinctly female. Seifer widened and blinked his eyes as the wall before him began to look like ripples in a pool of water. A gloved hand appeared along with a slender female body, highly decorated in royal purples and strange jewels. As a women slide through the pool on the wall that then turned solid once more. 

_ "This man is not needed." _Without warning she lifted her hand and Seifer's captive was thrown against a near by wall.

Squall and Instructor Trepe had ran into the room but they soon became nothing in the fog that quickly surrounded Seifer. He knew they were yelling at him, but he could not hear a word that was spoken, only the soft, silky voice of this mysterious women, _"I will make you my knight. You are a poor troubled boy. Come with me, and you will be stronger than you can imagine."_ Her eyes widened and a smooth pink tongue slide along her dark purple lips as the thought of power consumed her mind and his. She waved a hand toward the wall and once again it rippled like a pond of cool water. Seifer could think of nothing else other than how inviting it looked. His body able to move once more, he took a step closer until he was absorbed by this magical wall and followed by this mysterious women.  
  
_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! More coming. Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)  
  


   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter Four

Title: Our Hearts Call Out - 4  


Author: Kryssi Louise  


Rating: PG-13 blood, violence, very mild swearing.  


Description: Psychotic love triangle that consists of Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The outcome is a Rinoa/ Seifer pairing.   


Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!  


Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just a crazy fan fiction writer who owns nothing of these characters, Square Soft, Final Fantasy...blah blah blah, we all know the drill. I have no material gain from doing this, only the wonderful satisfaction of knowing that I'm torturing innocent people with my writing!!! *evil laughter inserted here*  


Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people! But could we have some constructive criticism please? The "I hate Seifer and Rinoa together" messages are just a bit annoying.  


Authors Note: something new that is being elaborated on is Selphie/Zell. I know I hinted at it earlier and well now I'm not hinting anymore. So here we go.  
  


  


* * *  


He was not sure which hurt more. The bullet to his chest or her terrified scream ringing in his ears. She was by his side in a matter of seconds, holding him up in her small arms._ "She's stronger than I thought."_ There were tears in her spirited green eyes as she tried to speak words of comfort to him. Or so he assumed. Why couldn't he hear what she was saying? His hand reached to his chest where his fingers felt a warm sticky moisture. As he lifted his fingers before his eyes he could see the dark red of his blood. Everything had turned so slow. Squall, Instructor Trepe and Rinoa were walking back into the room where he had fallen pry to Seifer's gunblade. Squall was leaning over him saying something. His leader's lips moved but he could not hear what was being said. _"Squall, I told you I was strong. You have to believe in me now."_ Everything around him was being consumed by a thickening haze and he struggled to keep his eyes open as Selphie's thin lips kept moving; words coming out that would not be heard. Damn it! Why couldn't he hear her? Finally he could no longer keep his eye lids from their heavy decent and he gave into the urge to let them stay closed.  
  


* * *  
  


"ZELL! Stay awake! Please, keep your eyes open. Its going to be alright. We'll get you back to Garden." Selphie was begging him to stay with her. Her small hand had moved to cover the wound that would not stop pouring out blood. Zell's life was literally slipping through her fingers. Tears streaked her cheeks, _"I have to keep him awake."_ She remembered something she had read long ago. Or was that for a concussion? _"Doesn't matter. Keep him with you." _

She kept glancing at the door way where Squall had last disappeared to, followed by Quistis Trepe, the both of them after Seifer who had apparently gone crazy. _"Please come back soon. Please. I can't do this on my own." _

A hand landed softly on her shoulder and began to pull her away from the body she held close to her. _"What are you doing? Why are you taking me away from him? I have to keep him awake."_ Her mind only screamed louder to her that she had to stay with him. Without looking up she yanked her shoulder back in protest and sternly said, "No."

"Zell. Zell can you hear me?" She heard Squall's voice.

_"He can hear you, I know he can. Why are the voices so loud?" _Everything around her felt so strange.

"Stay with us, ok? You can't go to sleep." 

_"I've told him that. But he doesn't listen. Zell never listens to me. He thinks he is better than me."_

Selphie could vaguely hear instructions being told to others. Something about Forest Owls. Garden. Home. Zell.

Gentle hands took her shoulders and guided her away from Zell's now limp body. She did not resist. She did not speak. _"Hang on, you can't leave me now. You're stronger than that. Please, please stay with me." _The spirit in her eyes had clouded over as though a strong storm had blown through her, leaving nothing but destruction.  
  


* * *  
  


Squall paced the floor, something that was out of his character. Why was he so worried about Zell? He was the weak link, the one that would be the ruin of them all. The only reason he got hurt in the first place was because he decided to become all heroic on them. _"Seifer has turned on us though, he probably would have shot any one of us, given the chance."_ he thought.

He stood still as Rinoa walked into the room, "Any word when the next train out of Timber is?" His voice was even, leadership coming above everything else.

She sighed, "Another hour. Then that will be the last train. It seems that Seifer's little episode has caused such a stir that the trains are going to be shut down."

_"'Little Episode', is she crazy?"_

"We can't miss it then." His eyes bore into hers like stone.

She glared at him, "What?"

There was a long silence. Both stood defensive with their arms crossed. Tension was thick and the smallest comment was the spark that could explode everything, but Squall would not let that happen, there wasn't time. Without a word he strode past her into the room where Zell was laying.

He saw Selphie was still sitting beside the cot that held Zell, her back was to the door way. Her tiny frame looked smaller than ever as she sat clutching Zell's arm. The blood still stained her clothing and there were still traces of it up and down her arms. She had not spoken since it all happened. Why did he not recognize her feelings for the martial artist before? He was a leader, he was suppose to notice everything. _"I wish she'd say something."_ He had to look away a moment, the pain of seeing bubbly Selphie so silent was too much. The look in her sea green eyes was more than her world falling to pieces, it had been destroyed. Squall could only assume that she had convinced herself that Zell was going to die.

"We're going to leave soon." Squall paused, hoping maybe she would respond. No such luck, "Zell will get the best care back at home." She still did not move so after a moment he turned and left.

He found Quistis sitting on a wooden box that was considered a chair in the small, obscure hide out. _"Typical for the Forest Owls"_ Her posture was elegant as always. He could feel her unyielding gaze on him as he walked to the corner of the room, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

The question that had been burning in his mind could finally be asked, "What happened?"

True to herself she wasted no time in her response, "He was in the disciplinary room for his behavior the other day. He was being his regular cocky self when before I knew it he was crumpled on the floor. Next I knew I had been flung into the desks and he was storming out of Balamb." She stopped and folded her hands in her lap as to signify the end of her story.

"Why?" Squall wanted details, "Why did he come to Timber? And who was the woman?"

She shook her head, "Not a clue why he came to Timber, other than perhaps he wanted to be sure Rinoa was alright." 

_ "Or maybe he couldn't stand the thought of me being there to save his girlfriend."_

"However, I do know who the woman was. She is a Sorceress. The most powerful of this day. Her name is Edea and from what I hear is going to be taking over Galbadia Garden soon, among other things." 

Squall wondered what she meant by this but the answer was not important at the moment. This sorceress was their best lead as to why Seifer was acting the way he was and they needed to know more, "She," he hesitated, "Edea, spoke of 'her knight'. What does she want Seifer for?"

"Perhaps she wants a body guard. I really do not know." Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

Squall leaned the back of his head against the wall. Body guard? Maybe. Edea might have heard of Seifer's strength, but why would he act that way he did. He never liked Instructor Trepe, but he's never hurt her. And Zell. Why would Seifer shoot him? _"Whatever she wants him for it can't be good."_ There was no more time to think of these things anymore. They had to get Zell back to Garden as soon as possible.

"We'll have to come up with a plan when we get back home." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked across the floor, "right now we have a train to catch. You get Selphie. I'll get Zone to help me carry Zell to the station."  
  


* * *

  
  


The lights were dim and gave off a soft hum in the sterile infirmary room. Crisp baby blue bed sheets covered Zell's sleeping body up to his chest. An IV was attached to his left arm and a heart monitor blipped away at every beat. Soft moon light streamed through an opening in the window curtains making small pools of white light on the floor. Still faithfully sitting at his side was Selphie, still in her yellow dress. Everyone had told her she should take a shower and get some sleep but she would not move and still would not speak. The blood on her dress had dried and now left dark splotches all over it. Amazingly she was still awake, to tired to even sleep.

_ "I have to stay with him. He has to wake up."_ Her mind kept repeating the same things over and over again, _"Stay with me. Don't leave me. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." _

_ "Selphie you need to sleep,"_ her body would tell her.

_ "But he might wake up any minute now,"_ her heart would answer. 

_"You saw his eyes. You know the truth. He's going to die. His eyes told you so. Everyone else is lying."_ her mind would chime in, wanting her to think logically.

No. As much as she believed he would not make it, she also believed he would wake up. She could not lose him now. She would not lose him now. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?  
  


* * *  
  


"Selphie." Rinoa knelt down on the floor and placed a hand on the other girl's lap. She looked into the eyes that were lost to the world, "Selphie, its after three in the morning. You have to get some sleep."

Silence. 

"Selphie, please. We're all worried about you." The older girls brown eyes pleaded for the small warrior inside to speak.

Silence.

Rinoa sighed, taking Selphie's small hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Usually she could make people feel better. This time it was not working. The girl was lost in herself. _"We all want you to snap out of it. We aren't used to you being so quiet." _For the sake of breaking the silence she started to think out loud, "I wonder where Seifer is right now. I hope he is alright. I miss him a lot."

"I don't." A male voice came from the door way.

Her head shot around to see Squall looking stern as always, "Why are you being so cold?" Her eyes narrowed as once again the tension between them thickened.

"He is responsible for this." His eyes moved to Zell a moment then back to hers, "and is now in allegiance with a power hungry sorceress. Why can't you see what is so clear? Seifer is our enemy now."

"You don't know that!" The anger burned in her from his words. 

Squall glanced at Selphie, "lets not do this here." He turned and walked out of the infirmary.

She sat a moment before figuring out that he wanted her to follow him. Letting go of Selphie's hand, Rinoa got up from the floor and went out into the hall. He did not say a word to her as he kept walking, turning the corner into the only part of Garden that was open at that hour, the Training Center.

The humidity of the room hit her like a brick wall. Glancing around she noticed the tropical plants and guessed that many of the monsters in center need the topical climate to survive. 

Still stalking off ahead of her was Squall, leading her deeper into the compound. Without warning he tossed a random question over his shoulder to her, "You are equipt for battle right?" He had drawn his gunblade and was swinging it back and forth to cut a patch of grass.

_ "Is he kidding?!"_

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" Her words were thick with sarcasm as her frustration built. So cold hearted. So selfish. She took out her Blaster Edge, ready for whatever might attack them while in the training area. Maybe she could attack him and make the world a better place! _"Yes Headmaster Cid, I'm sorry but Squall Leonhart had to be taken out. He was being to much of an idiot!"_ She imagined what that conversation would be like.

Rinoa was following Squall over a small makeshift bridge, which to her was not very sturdy, when she was about to ask where they were going. Her question was interrupted by a long rumble of thunder that shook the ground and echoed in her ears. No. Not thunder. A monster. Rinoa looked up to find herself at the feet of a giant dinosaur. Her eyes grew large at the sight. She had never seen one before, her battles had always been with soldiers or the small creatures on the planes of Timber, this creature was something she had only read about in books.

Squall was ahead of her and cursed at the sight of the monster, "Aw, damn it! A T-Rexaur! Be ready for it, these things are quicker than you think." He yelled to her before he lunged towards it, gunblade in hand, trigger at the ready.

Rinoa struggled a moment to pull the trigger on her blaster edge. It hit the monster square on its chest. It didn't seem to do much damage, only angered the stupid thing. It was surprisingly quick as it turned to lash its tail at her. Squall pushed her out of the way and just missed being hit himself, "Watch what your doing!" he yelled. 

"I am!" she huffed, getting back up ready to attack again.

Squall began casting ice spells to slow down their enemy. This bought her some time to prepare her weapon once more. She released the trigger hitting it dead on again, causing the ice around the giant to shatter and damage it's thick scales. Again she loaded and pulled the trigger as Squall prepared his gunblade.

"Shit, I've got to reload!" He was pulling bullets from his strap of ammo, "its about to attack again, finish it off!" He yelled to her.

Again she aimed her weapon at the monster. Rinoa muttered to herself, "Lined up, the shot is good," her voice trailed off. Just as she was about to release the trigger the beast let out an ear piercing roar. Her finger slipped and she missed her target. 

"What the hell was that?!" he shrieked. He was loaded and ready to go now, so he took the shot. The T-Rexaur let out another thundering roar as it then lumbered off into the dense forest.

Rinoa leaned against a near by tree trying to catch her breath. The thick air did not help in battle. Squall bolted at her, his face inches from her own, "What _was_ that?! You know for someone who leads a resistance you aren't a very good fighter!"

That's it. She was sick to death of his shouting at her, "For God sake, will you back off! What is your problem anyway?! You drag me off into this mess and yell at me because I'm not as good a fighter as you want me to be. Why did you bring me here anyway?" Rinoa's hands were in the air as she screamed at him.

"My problem is you." His finger was pointed in her face, "How you can defend Seifer after what he did, I'll never know. Also why you're with him I have no idea either. Maybe you are even our enemy now too since he has turned on us."

"What do you care if I'm with Seifer anyway!?" She did not get an answer so decided to press on, "You know, its really sick how you try to act like you know who Seifer is when you have never even taken the time to know him. Why else would he be at this Garden if he did not want to become SeeD." Now it was time to hit below the belt, "There is more spirit in him than you'll ever have! I suggest you grow up." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Never before had she become so angry at one person. She felt sick to her stomach from all the screaming she had been doing. Why did she have to say those things? Oh god, she could not take them back now either. With Seifer's anger she could always ride it out, but Squall, why did he make her so furious? She liked him. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She really liked him and that was a betrayal to Seifer.

Squall let out an exasperated sigh and turned to walk away, "whatever."

She looked hurt at the single word, "Why do you always say that?" Rinoa stood with one arm wrapped around herself as the other was resting on it, her forehead in her hand. Her voice was calmer now.

He turned to look at her and ignored her questions, "We have to find Seifer, and he is going to pay for what he did." Suddenly she thought she saw disappointment flash across his face, "I am sorry that it has to be this way. You obviously care a lot about him."

"When I first met you, I wanted to care for you. You seemed really nice that night." There was a silence between them, she realized they had gotten no where but had at least let everything out. Almost everything.

"Maybe we should calm down and talk later. Its been a very long day." He glanced at a watch on his wrist, "we should get some sleep." with that she watched him turn, walk away, and she followed.  
  


* * *  
  


Selphie felt awful. The eggs and bacon on the plate in front of her kept dancing on her onto the table, or so she thought. She had almost been wearing them a few times since she couldn't stay awake much longer. _"Thank God he woke up this morning. I feel like I've put in three weeks into two days." _She thought.

The surprised looks on everyone's face was good to see. She had cleaned up that morning and was now wearing her SeeD uniform. She watched as Rinoa, Squall and Quistis sat down at the table.

"Hey, how is Zell?" Rinoa sat down beside her.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "He woke up earlier this morning." she had to laugh to herself, "First thing he wanted was a hot dog." Everyone laughed at that.

"Sounds like he will be alright." Quistis sipped a cup of coffee that she had bought.

Rinoa smiled then lowered her voice a bit, "did you get to talk to him?"

She wanted to tell Rinoa everything, but didn't want others to hear so she just smiled and replied, "yes." as she slowly nodded her head.

"I"ll get all the details later on." Rinoa giggled her girlish laugh.

Quistis leaned across the table, "Headmaster Cid wanted to be sure you were alright, Selphie. He requested that you take a day or two off and get some sleep."

Selphie sighed. Oh sleep, wonderful sleep, "I could use that." She was concerned though, "But I don't want to miss out on any missions."

"Don't worry about it." Squall spoke up, "We are heading out to Deling City in three or four days. You'll be assigned to that mission by them I'm sure."

She looked at him curiously, "What is in Deling City?"

His mood darkened a bit with his reply, "Seifer."  
  


_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! More coming. Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)  
  


   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



End file.
